BeastTale
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: Another Undertale AU. The basics are here and will be added on to. Feel free to use this AU however if you want ;D


Beasttale

Story: A long time ago Two Races lived together on the surface world. Monsters and Humans. One day, a misunderstanding caused a war to break out between the two Races. The humans also feared the ability the monsters had. The ability to absorb the human soul. This fact fuelled the war. This war drove the monsters underground. The humans then proceeded to seal away the monsters there. Afraid that the humans might return to kill them off the monsters fled deeper underground and formed tribes throughout Mt. Ebbot's Underground. The monsters created traditions to accommodate themselves in their new prison. The prison soon became a thriving home for the monsters. It would take the souls of seven humans and all the monsters in the Underground to break the Barrier. It takes the soul of one human and a monster to pass though the Barrier. So for decades any human that fell into the monsters' domain was hunted down and had their souls taken until the seventh human fell. They were the one to free or to destroy the monsters.

AU: The monsters are all beastly and tribal based. They do have technology but not everyone chooses to use them. Any human that falls though the Barrier physically transforms into a monster but the soul stays the same and gives of the exact same feel as a human does. The transformation can be undone by leaving the Barrier or breaking it. Though depending on how the human feels towards the monster once leaving the Barrier, they can stay as their fuzzy self if they identify as a monster themselves.

Characters:

Frisk- The protagonist of the world and savoir of the Tribal Monsters that were trapped underground. They are kind, caring, Determined and merciful. They can make friends with anyone rather easily. Frisk was human before they fell. Falling though the Barrier turned Frisk all fuzzy. His soul is still that of a human's. They will do anything to keep their friends happy. Even if it means giving up the chance to get back to the surface. They have a special relationship with every boss monster they meet and is adored by everyone of them in their own special way.

Flowey- The one who causes trouble for Frisk. He is a lot more aggressive and doesn't waste time. So he doesn't pretend to be nice when he meets Frisk. In fact he attacks Frisk right off the bat. Deep down he just wants to have his positive emotions back. But due to being a soulless being it's impossible for him to feel those.

Toriel- She is the keeper of the Ruins. Toriel is a kind and caring goat-mom. She can come off as overprotective to those she sees as her Children. Toriel saves Frisk from Flowey's attack. She immediately grows attached to the human kid. She tries to coax Frisk to stay with her at the Ruins but soon realizes she'd only be hurting them by doing so. She reluctantly lets them proceed to the Underground after she asked Sans to keep an eye on them.

Sans- The monster tasked to keep Frisk relatively safe throughout their journey. Sans loves bad puns, being lazy, ketchup and his little brother Papyrus. He loves his brother the most and would do anything for Papyrus. Sans comes off as one of the weakest monsters in the Underground. He is fragile but powerful in terms of magic. Having him as an enemy is the worst thing to happen. He is the only monster aware of other timelines and remembers every Reset or Load that Frisk uses. Throughout Frisk's journey, Sans guides them through the Underground. Sans grows rather attached to the fuzzy human to a slightly unhealthy extent.

Papyrus- He is the brother of Sans. Papyrus is a loud, proud and hyper monster. He loves Puzzles, Spaghetti and his big brother Sans. Even though Papyrus hates his brother's puns and laziness, he still cares for the shorter monster. Papyrus is easily distracted by things and has a lot of energy. He and Sans are basically opposites. Papyrus wants to catch a human to become part of the Royal Guard. So he tries his very best every day in hopes of doing so. When he meets Frisk however he realizes that he wants to be friends with the human instead. He also is quick to lose his temper. Whether it is bad puns or insulting his cooking. He often retaliates by throwing spaghetti at the offender or yelling while stomping his foot. This monster also believes there is good in everyone.

Undyne- The captain of the Royal Guard. She tries to kill Frisk but after being 'defteated' by the human and some coaxing from Papyrus they become friends. Undyne is a stubborn, determinated, strong and proud warrior that uses a spear to fight. She has a soft spot for Doctor Alphys and believes that Anime is real. She also Trains Papyrus in the art of cooking because she doesn't want him to get hurt. She grows attached to Frisk. It is a Sister sibling relasionship.

Alphys- The Royal Scientist of Asgore. Tasked to research the human soul. Doctor Alphys is a confident and level headed monster that loves technology and Anime. She carries herself with pride and grace. She watches Frisk from the start and helps them when they reach Hotland. She has a thing for Undyne. Alphys warns Frisk of Mettaton and guides them to the Core when Sans can't. She is the reason that Flowey is what he is and regrets it dearly. She eventually comes clean to the horrible things she had done and was still forgiven by her friends.

Mettaton- He is an entertainment robot made by doctor Alphys. He is very self-centred and vain but he cares deeply for his friends and does what he can to make life Underground as glamorous as possible. He puts the fans first and his desire to rise as a star second.

Asgore- Head Chieftain of all the monsters. He is a kind and soft hearted Chief. Even though he collected six human souls already. He feels deep guilt for his actions and thinks he doesn't deserve any mercy when it comes down to it. He was married to Toriel, after the death of their children however she left him.

Chara- The first Fallen Human. Chara was adopted into the Dreemurr tribe when they fell down. They were found by the son of the Chieftain. The two became close. They developed a sibling bond. Chara had darkness in their soul. It caused them to hate the human race. They soon learned that they identified more as a monster than Human. They died after an accident. They now live on as a vengeful spirit that tries to make Frisk stray from their gentle ways. Chara just wants to destroy all the humans so that the monsters can live on the surface in peace. They will go to extreme measures to do so. Their intensions are good but the method they use is not.

Asriel- The son of Asgore and Toriel. Asriel is a kind and caring boy who found Chara. After the accident that took Chara's life, Asriel absorbed Chara's soul in grief. He left the underground to return the human child's body but a misunderstanding happened and this caused Asriel to be mortally wounded. After he done what he came there for he returned underground and turned to ash over his favourite flower. He was later on revived as a soulless flower by Doctor Alphys. In a true pacifist time line Asriel regains his true form and tries to erase the world and start anew. Frisk with the help of all the monsters and human souls inside Asriel, stopped the Monster God's plans and saved the lost boy that just wanted everything to be okay again. He eventually lets his soul rest in peace afterwards.


End file.
